Third Year: Full of Wizards, Demigods, and Magicians
by SplendyKitty
Summary: A crossover of PJO/HP/KC During Harry Potter's Third Year, criminal Sirius Black is on the loose. Dumbledore contacted two old friends to send one experienced fighter from each side, to help protect Harry Potter. Backup wasn't expected to be a Demigod from Long Island and a magician from Brooklyn. What would happen if one protector is the daughter of the criminal. (First story)


**Kayla's POV**

"Wake up Kayla!" I heard Sadie scream. Jeez. I groaned and opened my eyes, the sun surprisingly bright, and a glaring Sadie Kane on the foot of my bed.

"What time is it?" I groaned.

"Check for yourself." Sadie snapped. I turned to face the clock on the headrest of my bed: 7:00 AM. Yay.

"Whyyouwakemeup..." I mumbled as I went to the closet to change out of my PJ's into my casual Brooklyn House Outfit: the whole linen, cotton, plant life stuff. Pity. I love my black leather jacket. After I finished changing, I looked into the mirror to see my appearance. What I saw staring back at me, was a curly, black haired girl, with blue/gray eyes and tanned skin, because me, Sadie, Jaz, and Alyssa go off into Brooklyn, or the beach a lot. Usually, in the Duat, we store like a chunk of limestone frieze or something, so we can portal or back. We usually go to either Hawaii or California for the beaches though. ITS AWESOME IN HAWAII. Anyways, the figure is lean and fit, with an ever-present half-smirk, half-smile on my face. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Sadie screamed.

"KAYLA ANGEL BLACK. GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. I put my stuff in the Duat and ran out of my closet. I bumped into Sadie and she said:

"Good. Wait outside of your room for Carter. He will take you to Amos. Amos has an 'extremely important mission', or at least he says so. Well, I have to go! Bye Kayla!" Sadie called as she ran down the hall, and I smiled at her antics. About five minutes later, Carter came by.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Always." I replied cheerily, wearing my also casual, cheeky grin. Carter rolled his eyes good-naturedly, and we started the trek to the Sphinx on the rooftop. A couple minutes later, we made it out to the Cairo Airport, and we managed to get most of the sand of taking turns with a good wind spell. As we ran through the airport, we also almost got ran over by a Russian family, avoided an arguing German family, and avoided many other weirdos (Carter says that doesn't sound nice: do I care?). After about almost dying six times at the airport, the thirty minute trek down the staircase, almost getting killed by a jackal shabti and a goldfish (Don't worry Carter, I won't say a word. Thats a long enough story anyways.), we finally made it to Amos. Carter wished me luck and left. I took a deep breath and called out:

"Chief Lector Kane! I have arrived from the Twenty-First Nome!" I called, my voice echoing through the empty hall.

"Thank you for arriving on time." A voice behind me said amused. For a split second, I couldn't tell who it was, so I admit I kinda panicked. I brought out my sword from the Duat (my beloved Khopesh![spelling?]) and swung around. Then I realized I had almost impaled Chief Lector Kane, with an amused smile on his face. (Yes you guys, I almost impaled Chief Lector. Now lets get on with the story.)

"I'm sorry." I murmured with embarrassment, lowering my sword.

"I didn't recognize your voice for a second, so I did my natural reaction: attack." I explained quietly, shuffling my feet nervously. The Chief Lector's laugh boomed down the hall.

"It's alright -"

"Please, just call me Kayla." I said with a tense smile. Chief Lector held his hands up in agreement.

"Alright Kayla. The reason you are here is because I have a quest for you." He said.

"Really?" I said excitement bubbling up in me.

"What is the quest? I accept!" I said happily.

Chief Lector looked surprised I accepted so quickly, then chucked.

"Alright. How much do you know of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

* * *

**Percy POV**

I was scarfing down my breakfast, because Grover told me Chiron expected me to be at the Big House in five minutes. I dumped the rest of my food in the fire, and ran to the Big House.

Chiron smiled when I arrived, sweating and panting.

"Percy, you have been given another quest: an easy one actually." He said quickly before I could complain about a big quest.

Curiosity and excitement took over me.

"What is it? I accept!" I exclaimed, probably jumping up and down like a five year with a massive chocolate bar. (Kayla, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, and Carter all said to get along with the story. No fun *OWWWWW NICO. YOU HAVE KNUCKLES OF STEEL!*

"Do you know anything of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

About half an hour later, I finally grasped the concept of this quest. (Shut up Thalia, I'm not hopeless! Hey. Nico what are you whispering to Carter and Kayla?)

"Sooooo... I'm supposed to go on a quest with an Egyptian Magician, who is real and the Egyptian Gods are real. Anyways, we are supposed to protect this kid named 'Harry Potter' from a murderer that just so unluckily happens to be my quest mates father?"

Chiron nodded solemnly.

"Don't worry about Ms. Kayla's loyalty. My dear friend, Amos Kane, who happens to be the one on her side telling her about the quest, says that she hates her father for whats he's done and she'll do anything to get the job done and stop Sirius Black." He reassured me.

I relaxed my muscles and nodded.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

Chiron gave a slightly devious smile.

"Today in two hours."


End file.
